wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Agrul
A Bit About Boga! Background Appearance: Bogas complexion is light, his brown eyes and hair identify him as a common cold climate Mountain Dwarf. His beard is kept in the unadorned fashion preferred by more traditional Dwarves. Bogas wears clothes in earthen tones, save for his orange shirt which is a common color warn by Ironbreakers. He is 4’6” tall and weighs nearly 230lbs. Personality: Boga is a creature of habit. He often seems detached from the minutia of daily life, he has an irreverent sense of humor and a reflective habit of mind that can be considered rude. Like most Mountain Dwarves he is stoic, gruff, but usually good humored. Personal History: Boga is the youngest son of his parents. He was raised in the small Ironbreaker settlement of Wailing Pines located in the Tundrid Hills in southeastern Dun Morogh. Clan Ironbreaker: The Ironbreakers are a small Clan of only eight familys clustered in southeastern Dun Morogh. Most Ironbreakers remain on the land in there isolated households as herders or hunters. Ironbreakers relish the isolation of their snowy borrows and are typically more introspective and suspicious than other Dwarves, but are scrupulously polite to guests. Subtlety in combat with its many advantages is considered honorable by most Ironbreakers. This and their rural lifestyle explain the prevalence of Hunters in the Clans ranks. For the most part Ironbreakers have resisted “Human Religion” or Holy Light. Most adhere older shamanistic ways honoring their ancestors and place spirits in their secret places. Clan Ironbreaker is lead by a “Hegemon”. The present Hegemon is Ergalar Boka Ironbreaker and refered to as simply The Ironbreaker. The Hegemon is elected for life from qualified Clan Elders which can be both male or female. The Hegemon’s rule is not absolute and they consult with the Clan’s Council of Elders frequently. The Ironbreaker banner is deep orange with a gold fist embroidered in the center. Clan History: Before the War of the Three Hammers the Ironbreakers had close ties to the Hill Dwarves of Grim Batol and were heavily influenced by them. This may explain why the Ironbreakers were one of the few Clans that did not send forces outside of Khaz Modan to fight the Horde. They also similarly declined King Magni Bronzebeards call for exploration. Their insubordination and subsequent resistance to “Holy Light” has resulted in much suspicion amongst the other Clans of Khaz Modan and their Clan lost its representation in the Senate of Ironforge. Despite their censure Ironbreakers as a group serve the King within the confines of the Kingdom of Khaz Modan. Since there censure many of the Clans member have quietly moved from snowy Dun Morogh to Menethil Harbor in Wetlands. Many belive that their distination is Valgarde in the Howling Fjorde. But the true reasons behind this migration are known only to the Ironbreakers and their not telling. Involvement Boga is a active member of The Brotherhood Of Iron. Strategy Boga tries to avoid violence whenever possible. When it becomes necessary he tries to end it as quickly as possible. He is a Dwarven Warrior in the traditional since. Charging directly into battle wrapped in plate with axe and shield in hand growling like a scalded bear. Quotes "Dont hide behind me, im not dead yet!" "The bigger the smile the sharper the knife." "The future isn't what it used to be." Trivia See also The Brotherhood of Iron External links * Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived